


Sleeping With The Enemy

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: Kind of a slow build, but there's an eventual sex scene in later chapters XDAnywho, this is just an AU based on the episode "Jack Vs. Demongo The Soul-Collector" - basically Jack saves Demongo after setting the souls free instead of just leaving him to be ripped to shreds, there's a lot of awkward tension and they're just trying to figure out how to deal with the situation.This is mostly a fluff fic but it'll get NSFW eventuallyIgnore the crappy titleSamurai Jack (c) Genndy Tartakovsky





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only have three chapters but I'll be writing them as I work through my writer's block, so please be patient ^^
> 
> Just a measly fluff fic but I do plan on throwing in a sex scene eventually so enjoy for now XD
> 
> This will likely be edited so expect updates regarding grammar/wording/etc.
> 
> CONCSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome!

He didn't like this.  
  
He didn't like this at all.  
  
The weakened demon trembled lightly in the samurai's arms, partly from the cold, but more so from the trauma. While part of Demongo was grateful that Jack had refused to let him get torn apart by his own formerly enslaved souls, another part of him wondered why he didn't just let them kill him. Instead of leaving him to be mauled by the newly freed souls, Jack had stepped in between them, managed to fight them off, and got the fire demon to safety.  
  
But _why?  
_  
Demongo had literally just tried to _kill_ him.  
  
Was the samurai insane or was he simply that hellbent on being a goodie two-shoes?  
  
Whatever the case, he now found himself being carried through a forest, his chin resting on the human's shoulder as he stared idly at the ground through half-lidded eyes. They had both received minor injuries during the struggle, but once Jack saw the condition he was in- powerless and drained of energy without his army of stolen souls -he had quickly scooped him up like a child, knowing that he most likely wouldn't be able to walk on his own. Jack said nothing as he carried the helpless demon along an unfamiliar path, the only things that let him know he was still there were the soft sounds of his breathing and the feeling of muscular arms cradling his bony frame.  
  
Demongo whimpered softly in the back of his throat, it was all he could do to keep from sniffling.  
  
_He didn't like this at all._  
  
He'd never felt this way before.  
  
So...  
  
So weak.  
  
So powerless.  
  
So vulnerable.  
  
So insignificant.  
  
So painfully and utterly _pitiful_.  
  
What if his master saw him like this? Aku would be furious, he would be livid with the lesser demon's failure and even more so ashamed of the patheticness he had allowed himself to be reduced to... There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the Yokai would surely kill him for this disastrous blunder.  
  
He groaned in dread - there was no possible way to explain this to his master without suffering horrendous consequences.  
  
_What was he going to do?_  
  
\---  
  
The samurai tried to ignore the demon's whimpering, focusing his attention on finding a decent place where he could set up camp for the night. In all honesty, given what Demongo had tried to do to him, he should've just left him behind, but seeing someone reduced to such a weakened state... He couldn't help but feel the slightest inkling of _sympathy_ for the soul-collector.  
  
Surely being drained of all power he had was punishment enough for Demongo - it would have been total overkill to allow him to be ripped to shreds like that...  
  
Right?  
  
"Silence," Jack finally spoke up, his voice stern but calm, "We managed to outrun them for now... You don't want them to hear you and find us, do you?"  
  
The demon muttered softly, "You mean _you_ managed to outrun them..."  
  
"Well... Perhaps if you hadn't enslaved them in the first place then they wouldn't harbor such ill will towards you.."  
  
Jack could tell that the demon obviously wanted to say something back, but instead, he sighed disdainfully and nodded in agreement.  
It was fairly clear that Demongo was just as awkward and confused about this situation as he was, but neither of them could put it into proper words. While he questioned his own choice, it was too late to even consider changing his mind, and so a heavy silence fell between the two once more.  
  
It wasn't long before he stumbled upon a clearing in the woods, luckily enough there was a large hollowed out tree - it wouldn't provide much shelter but it would do for now. Adjacent to the tree was a small stream, at least there was a source for water and fish. It looked like this would be the best place to rest until the next day.  
  
He sighed softly in relief and carried the demon to the tree, carefully lying him down in the hollow. Demongo instinctively curled into a ball on the ground, he didn't seem to be shaking as badly as he had been but he still trembled lightly. Jack frowned a little, looking down at him in pity, noticing the scrapes and cuts over him, some of which still had small amounts of blood dripping - or at least he could only assume it was blood, rather than being red, it was a dark blue shade. He glanced down at his own body to find that he was in no better condition - his exposed arms and chest bruised and scratched - they were both going to need some cleaning up.  
  
After making sure the demon wasn't going anywhere, he stepped over to the gently running stream and promptly cleaned himself off, washing the dried blood and dirt out of his wounds. Of course, it was easy just to wash himself off, but he was going to have to be careful with Demongo, considering he was a fire elemental - his flame may not be lit at the moment but too much water could be harmful to a creature like him. On that thought, Jack got an idea, grabbing a piece of his partially shredded kimono and ripping it off, dipping it in the water and ringing it out so it was damp.  
  
He walked back over to the hollowed tree, kneeling down over the demon and slowly reaching toward him with the dampened cloth. He carefully touched it to his cheek and he hissed sharply, making a weak attempt to swipe at him. Jack pulled back for a moment and narrowly dodged the claws, watching as he curled back up and tried to slink further into the shadows.  
  
"Relax," he reassured him, "It's not wet, it's just damp.. You won't be able to get any better if you don't let me clean your wounds."  
  
Demongo groaned in irritation and reluctantly dragged himself back to him, struggling to pull himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"J-just make it quick," he grumbled softly, both in mild annoyance and discomfort.  
  
"I'll try, just hold still and it will make this easier."  
  
With more slowed movement, Jack raised the cloth back up to his face and the demon winced slightly as the moist fabric touched him, causing steam to emit as it made contact with his skin. The samurai gingerly rubbed the cloth against his skin, wiping the scuff marks off of his cheek. Demongo flinched each time he was touched with the torn fabric, but otherwise made no attempts to swat him away as he moved on to his other injuries.  
  
\---  
  
While he didn't like any sort of liquid or moisture touching him, he tried to sit through it patiently just to get it over with. As much as he hated being in this form, he was actually glad that his flame was out in this instance - it could've been a _lot_ more uncomfortable than this. Still, he couldn't fathom why Jack was showing him such care, it was one thing to save him but mending his wounds was another.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted and he winced as he felt the damp cloth press against his chest, his cheeks turned a faint shade of blue. He felt the man's hand carefully run over a small cut on his chest, stroking his pecs as he wiped away the blood. His face heated up and he bit his tongue softly, pressing his thighs together as he stifled an inaudible moan.  
  
Jack didn't seem to notice and continued what he was doing, rubbing against his sensitive chest, this time earning a soft purr from the now flustered demon.  
  
Being rendered powerless was bad enough, the _last_ thing he wanted was to become aroused in this situation.  
  
"T-that's enough," he spoke up, placing a hand on his wrist and pushing him away.  
  
Jack looked at the demon in confusion, but he didn't object.  
  
"Very well..? It doesn't matter now, it looks like I'm finished. Hopefully those will heal soon now that they've been properly cleaned."  
  
Blushing lightly, Demongo nodded and sunk back to the ground in a lying position, curling himself into a ball. He tried to calm himself from that awkward moment, hoping that the samurai wouldn't notice his odd demeanor. He wasn't sure why he had gotten excited from his touch, but he figured it had to do with the condition he was in - since he lost his strength, his senses had seemed to heighten.  
  
Still, he was embarrassed by his own bodily reaction and hoped nothing else like that happened again.  
  
That strong calloused hand stroking him so tenderly in such a sensitive area... The mere thought was enough to make him melt, and he wanted it gone from his mind before he grew too excited.  
  
He rolled over to face away from Jack, thinking maybe that would help, and shut his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
He watched calmly as the demon lie there huddled in the corner, arms wrapped around his bony frame in a self-hug. He took a look outside the tree hollow and realized the sun had gone down, thankful that he'd managed to find a spot to settle down before it got any later. Though he'd gotten them both cleaned up and ready to rest for the night, he couldn't help but wonder..  
  
Why had Demongo acted so strangely while he was tending to his wounds?  
  
He hadn't seen the look on his face but he did hear the noises coming from the demon - soft muffled purring ushering from the back of his throat, like he was trying to hold something in. Perhaps the wet cloth had made him uncomfortable? Or maybe it hurt when he touched that particular injury?  
  
Whatever the case, it was no concern now - he was resting and that's all that mattered.  
  
He glanced back down at the demon and realized that he was still trembling, trying to curl into a tighter ball as if to generate heat. It made sense that he would be cold by now, given how long his flame had been out. Jack thought about lying next to him and offering the warmth he so clearly wanted, but it made him feel odd, and he didn't want to make Demongo uncomfortable.  
  
On the other hand, while the demon was weak, there was still the possibility that he may try something in the middle of the night. They were still technically enemies after all, he couldn't let his guard down around him when there was the chance that he may attempt to kill him in his sleep. It would probably be best to sleep as close to him as possible, so that he would immediately wake up if the demon moved.  
  
So it was settled.  
  
Jack slowly eased his way next to the demon and laid down, pressing his chest against his back and carefully wrapping his arms around his bony figure in a hesitant embrace.  
  
\---  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt the man's body pressed so close against his, letting out an involuntary gasp.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?!"  
  
He panicked and weakly tried squirming out of his grasp, but Jack tightened his grip just enough to keep him from going anywhere.  
  
"Calm yourself," he spoke softly, "You've been shaking like a leaf this entire time, I'm just trying to keep you warm. Understand?"  
  
Demongo blushed madly but he stopped struggling, reluctantly allowing his body to relax in his arms.  
  
_He didn't like this at all._  
  
He'd just managed to doze off and get his mind off of that awkward moment only for _this_ to happen. It wasn't long before those same feelings began to stir within him again, he groaned softly as he felt that fluttering rise in his stomach. He practically melted in Jack's arms, mingling in the human's warmth as it spread to his shivering body. His blush worsened when he realized just how close he was, he could feel the man's muscular pecs pressed against his shoulder blades, he could even make out the ridges of his abs, he felt the soft fabric of his torn kimono and something warm pressing into his buttock... Surely this _had_ to be some form of humiliating punishment.  
  
If that was the case, then it was certainly working.  
  
Eyes half-lidded, he hesitantly placed a clawed hand on his forearm and inhaled deeply as he felt along the hard muscle beneath his palm. He caught himself purring softly in content, nudging himself closer to the warm body clinging to him as he kept his hand in place, as if to keep the samurai from letting go of him. While he tried to deny how much he really enjoyed the situation, he was glad to have this much heat being passed onto him, he couldn't stand the cold.  
  
Still, he didn't understand why Jack was showing him such concern, and he certainly didn't understand the feelings rising in him. He felt embarrassed, even disgusted, yet something about lying this close to the man awoke something inside of him. It wasn't often that he felt this sort of.. _Longing_... And the _last_ thing he wanted was to feel this way towards a sworn enemy.  
  
He tried to pretend it was someone else, _anyone_ else, but it was hard to try to picture that chiseled body as anyone other than who he knew it was. It was especially hard to imagine someone else when he heard the soft snoring coming from behind him, blushing lightly as he felt the man resting his chin on his shoulder. With a weary sigh, he shut his eyes, still holding onto the muscular arm wrapped around him, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
_Curse you, samurai..._


End file.
